Awkward Moment
by CherryFoxy13
Summary: Pernah mengalami awkward moment? Seperti saat kelakuan 'kurang waras' Sakura dilihat oleh orang lain dan akhirnya itu membuat ia merasakan hal yang lebih manis dari anmitsu, makanan kesukaannya itu/"Seharusnya digoda tentang ciuman oleh orang tidak harus membuatmu gila begitu."/Bad summarry/Absurd & Short story/Warning inside/RnR...?/


**Awkward Moment**

.

.

"APA?!"

Teriakan seorang gadis _bubblegum_ menggema di sekitar ruangan di lantai dua ini. Sedangkan, satu orang gadis yang lainnya hanya menatap malas mendengar respon yang berlebihan dari sang sahabat. Ayolah apa yang salah dengan bercerita bahwa ia telah berciuman dengan sang kekasih? Bukankah itu sudah menjadi hal lumrah? _Please_! Jangan bilang sahabat _pinkish_ -nya itu kolot!

"KAU BILANG APA TADI, _PIG_?! JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU!" Lagi. Gadis itu kembali berteriak dengan kadar oktaf yang bahkan lebih dari biasanya ia berteriak saat frustasi. Untung saja saat ini pegawai lainnya sedang beristirahat di kantin lantai bawah jadi mereka tak perlu mendengarkan omelan yang memekakan telinga.

"Ayolah, _forehead_. Jangan berlebihan begitu responmu…apa salahnya dengan berciuman?" _Aquamarine_ milik Ino-gadis pirang di sana- memutar cepat. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon se-cetar ini dari Sakura.

"T-tapi tetap saja _'kan_ berciuman sebelum menikah?" Sakura tak mengerti kenapa untuk Ino itu adalah hal yang biasa?

"Yaampun Sakura! Ini hanya berciuman tidak seperti aku sedang memberikan keperawananku padanya," gerutu Ino tak jelas membuat Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan dengan satu cengiran yang sudah menghiasi wajah ayunya itu.

"Y-ya aku mengerti. Tapi, bisa saja 'kan? Awalnya mungkin ciuman lalu setelah itu. _Who knows?_ Ayolah seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana otak laki-laki bekerja? Aku hanya khawatir saja."

Ino menghela napas dan mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Sakura barusan sampai tiba-tiba satu seringaian tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan bos kita? Aku dengar kalian begitu dekat? Jangan-jangan kau pernah berciuman juga dengannya?"

Sakura mengerjapkan irisnya perlahan. Air muka gagal paham tiba-tiba menyambangi raut wajahnya membuat Ino terkikik dalam hati.

"Kau bicara apa sih, _pig_?! Jangan membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak! Apa enaknya berciuman! Lebih enak makan _anmitsu_ , manis," komentar Sakura santai sembari mengambil kembali potongan _anmitsu_ yang sempat tak teracuhkan tersebut.

"Kau tidak tahu saja kalau ciuman itu lebih manis dari _anmitsu_. Kau yakin nih tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa dengan bos kita?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah memilih bangun dari posisi duduknya itu. Sebentar ia mencoba merapikan androk sepan coklat dan _blazer_ krem yang ia kenakan. Dan sedetik kemudian ia berbalik pergi menyisakan Ino yang sedang terbengong di tinggalkan seperti itu, bahkan sahabat _pinkish_ -nya tak mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Oke, mungkin itu terlalu hiperbola.

Sebelum Sakura menghilang sepenuhnya, Ino tersadar dari rasa tidak percaya karena telah ditinggalkan oleh Sakura, ia pun langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Mau kemana kau, _forehead_?"

Yang dipanggil _forehead_ di sana hanya menengok sebentar dengan wajah kurang bersahabat membuat Ino sedikit meringis dalam hati. "Toilet." Singkat, padat dan jelas. Satu jawaban Sakura barusan hanya bisa direspon anggukan kecil dari Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto, right?**

 **Pairing? Sure NaruSaku!**

 **.**

 **Warning here!**

 **-Ooc/AU/Typo Everywhere/Rush/NS/Absurd/Short Story/Rated T or T+?/and another mistakes-**

 **.** **Story © Me or Nasa?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? I know you're smart enough to don't read:)**

 **Enjoys Reading!:)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah tubuhnya menghilang sempurna di balik pintu, ia terus menerus merutuk dalam hati. Sungguh perkataan Ino barusan membua _mood_ -nya jatuh sampai ke bawah. Akhir-akhir ini bila disinggung mengenai bos mereka ia jadi mengalami _badmood_ dadakan, itu mungkin terdengar sedikit konyol. Namun, kenyataannya memang begitu, mau mengelak bagaimana lagi? Lihat saja mimiknya sekarang. Bibirnya cemberut sedari tadi, padahal biasanya ia selalu mengumbar senyuman pada siapapun yang melewatinya. Ya, bisa dibilang beramah-tamahlah.

"Dasar Ino- _pig_ , bodoh! Apa-apaan itu katanya?! Aku dan si _baka_ itu dekat?! _Is_ _she kidding me?!_ Benar-benar gadis pirang menyebalkan itu pakai bilang aku dan si _baka_ sudah berciuman lagi! Argghhh~ dia benar-benar membuatku kesal! sudah begitu ia bilang ciuman lebih manis dari _anmitsu_?! Sungguh aku akan menjitaknya nanti! Mana mungkin ada hal yang lebih manis dari _anmitsu_! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Sakura terus menggerutu sendiri. Tanpa sadar, kakinya sudah ia hentak-hentakan sejak dari tadi dan tak lupa dompet yang ia bawa sudah ia lemparkan dengan tangan yang mengayun ke sana kemari. Belum lagi omelan-omelan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu terdengar seperti orang mengamuk. Kalau ada orang yang melihat ia pasti sudah disangka orang gila dadakan sekarang.

T-tunggu! Sakura mematung dalam dirinya. Ia baru sadar sedari tadi ia telah melakukan hal yang sangat _absurd_. Tidak ada yang melihat _'kan_? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Sungguh Sakura sangat berharap tak ada satu orang pun yang melihat tindakan _absurd_ -nya barusan. Bisa mati kutu ia kalau sampai ada yang cengo melihat kelakuannya tadi. Mau ditaruh dimana coba wajahnya setelah itu?! Tidakkkkkk! Sakura mengerang dalam hati menyadari kebodohannya.

Perlahan. Ya, sangat perlahan, Sakura mencoba menengokan kepalanya ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. _Nothing_. "Syukurlah," ucap Sakura girang karena ia tak menemukan satu manusia pun di sekitarnya untuk saat ini. Dan akhirnya, gadis _bubblegum_ itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toilet yang sempat tertunda dengan kepala yang ia tundukan dan menumpukan pandangannya pada lantai yang ia pijak.

Tap..tap

Baru saja dua langkah ia ambil. Iris zamrud-nya menangkap sepatu hitam mengkilat di seberang sana. Sekitar radius setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia kembali mematung. Pikirannya kembali semrawut detik itu juga.

 _'DIA TAK MENDENGAR DAN MELIHAT KELAKUAN GILAKU TADI 'KAN?!' Inner_ Sakura menjerit perih dengan rintikan air mata yang sudah keluar deras. Bodoh sekali ia sampai membuat imejnya jelek begini.

"Seharusnya digoda tentang ciuman oleh orang tidak harus membuatmu gila begitu."

Dan satu kalimat itu cukup menjelaskan bahwa seorang laki-laki di hadapannya ini melihat semuanya. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini benar-benar melihat bagaimana kelakuan aslinya. Kalau sudah seperti ini pasti imejnya yang baik akan hancur secepat kilat. Mungkin saja _'kan_ laki-laki itu jago bergosip dan menyebarkan hal memalukan ini? Tidakkkkk! Sakura kembali berteriak dalam hati.

Langkah kaki itu mendekat, membuat Sakura merinding disko di tempatnya. Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang tersisa dalam dirinya, Sakura mencoba mendongakan kepala, ya dia memberanikan diri untuk bertatap muka dengan laki-laki itu.

ASTAGA!

Mulut mungil gadis berumur sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun itu membuka dengan dengan sempurna bak idiot kelas kakap, belum lagi ditambah dengan iris _emerald-_ nya yang ikutan membola. Ini di luar dugaan, sungguh! Kenapa harus orang ini yang melihatnya?!

"Nona Haruno, seharusnya kau tahu kau tidak perlu jadi gila karena tidak pernah berciuman." Seringaian di wajah pria berambut pirang dengan manik _ocean_ di seberang sana terlihat dengan jelas. Sontak perkataan itu membuat Sakura mengerjapkan irisnya mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan dadakan itu. Dan entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, Sakura merutuk dalam hati.

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang anda bicarakan, Namikaze _-san_ ," sahut Sakura yang sudah mencoba menetralkan kembali pikirannya. Ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Ya, setidaknya ia harus menahan keinginannnya untuk menjitak kepala pirang pria di hadapannya saat ini kalau ia masih sayang terhadap pekerjaannya. Hey, dihadapannya ini pemilik Namikaze _corp_ , perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau selalu bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu." Naruto-pria pirang itu- mencoba bersikap santai dengan salah satu tangan yang sudah bersembunyi di balik kantung celana miliknya. Dengan jelas ia mencoba menjilat bibirnya secara _sensual_ dengan kaki yang kembali ia langkahkan, mencoba memupus jarak antara ia dan Sakura.

Glek!

Sakura mencoba meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali, ia boleh takut sekarang. Karena jelas-jelas ia bisa menangakap kerlingan nakal dari bosnya itu. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba untuk melangkah mundur untuk kembali merentangkan jarak keduanya yang sedang dipupus oleh pria itu.

Sret!

Satu tarikan tangan kekar milik Naruto langsung membuat tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan. Ya. Saat Sakura sedang mencoba melangkah mundur, Naruto dengan sigap melingkarkan tangan kekar nan panjang miliknya ke pinggang Sakura lalu menarik tubuh gadis itu, memaksa ia untuk memupus jarak di antara mereka tanpa terkecuali.

"A-apa yang akan anda lakukan, Namikaze _-san_?" Sungguh, Sakura tak pernah ingat bahwa ia punya riwayat gugup seperti ini, seingatnya ia adalah gadis yang cukup beringas lalu kenapa sekarang malah ia tak dapat berkutik! _Shit_! Sesuatu terintim mereka sedikit bergesekan membuat Sakura merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah ia tahu sebelumnya.

"Hanya mencoba membuktikan sesuatu padamu," bisik Naruto nakal tepat di telinga gadis itu dengan meninggalkan satu gigitan kecil di cuping telinga Sakura. Tak bisa dihindari, Sakura sedikit menggeram membuat Naruto kembali menampilkan seringaian.

"Jadi kita mulai?"

Sakura boleh merasa kehilangan napas saat Naruto malah menyatukan kening mereka. Ia bisa merasakan napas pria itu dan dirinya membaur menjadi satu saat ini. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, pria itu sudah memiringkan kepalanya dan menawan bibir merekah gadis merah muda tersebut membuat Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya.

Bibir pria itu dengan lihai menekan perlahan bibir milik Sakura. Menyesap dan menghisap kuat-kuat gumpalan daging tersebut membuat Sakura sedikit mendesah sesaat, ia tak kuat menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, ia ikut terhanyut dalam pergelutan bibir mereka. Membalas perlahan permainan kasar yang ditawarkan lelaki tersebut.

Semakin dalam. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan semakin panas dan dalam. Naruto terus menekan tengkuk Sakura dan sesekali menekan bibir Sakura kuat-kuat meminta izin secara paksa kepada gadis tersebut untuk memasuki mulutnya lebih luas dan luas lagi. Dan gadis di seberangnya kembali mengerjapkan iris hijaunya beberapa kali.

Dua kata yang kini terngiang dalam ingatannya. Manis dan _anmitsu_.

Belum sempat memikirkan lebih lanjut ia sudah kembali terlena dengan perang lidah yang ditawarkan pemuda pirang ini. Sampai akhirnya, keperluan pasokan udara membuat mereka melepaskan pugutan kasar tersebut.

Keduanya terenga-engah dengan napas yang begitu memburu. Sakura mengelap saliva di ujung bibirnya dengan kasar. Pikiran waras kini mulai menyambanginya kembali. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi coba?! Benar-benar memalukan!

Mulut mungil gadis itu sudah siap mencaci pemuda di hadapannya sampai.

"Bagaimana? Benar bukan ciuman lebih manis daripad _anmitsu_ , Sakura- _chan_?"

Banyak kalimat cacian yang sudah ingin ia keluarkan tiba-tiba tertanggal begitu saja di kerongkongannya yang seketika kering. Rona merah pekat sudah menjalar dengan jelas di pipi porselennya. Bosnya ini benar-benar kurang aja bukan? Sakura menggeram kembali di dalam hati.

"Pipimu saat merona seperti ini benar-benar manis." Naruto melengos pergi dengan meninggalkan satu ciuman mesra di pipi Sakura yang sekarang semakin merona hebat. _Damn_! Setelah itu suara gelak tawa Naruto menggema di telinga Sakura membuat pelipisnya berkedut. Tawa bosnya itu benar-benar seperti meremehkan! Dasar bos sialan! Ingatkan Sakura untuk membenci Naruto seumur hidupnya.

"AWAS KAU NAMIKAZE NARUTO! DASAR BOS BODOH DAN MESUM! AKAN KUHAJAR KAU NANTI! ARGHHHHHHH!"

Dan teriakan Sakura kembali terdengar bahkan lebih besar dan melengking dari sebelumnya. Ia lebih terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/n: Please! Apa yang sudah saya buat di atas? T-T pendek dan gaje banget ya? Hiksuuuuu~ Maap-maap minna-channn mau bagaimana lagi diriku bukan author berbakat sih huhuhuhu :"D**

 **Betewei ini masih aman kan di rated T? Kalau tidak aman saya akan coba rubah hehehehe*nyengir kuda*plakkk. Well, saya mau sharing sedikit yaaaa~ ide ini terlintas pas saya ngalamin awkward moment loh! Ya mirip Sakura gitu, lagi ngedumel sembari ngehentakin kaki mirip orang gila gitu akhirnya saya nengok ke belakang karena takut ada yang melihat, benar aja ternyata ada cowok yang lagi cengo hebat liat kelakuan aneh saya wkwkwk, dan itu benar-benar memalukan lohhhXD jadi itu awkward moment punyaku, mana punyamu?XD  
**

 **Dan saya ngucapin banyak terimakasih buat yang sudah baca apalagi yang bersedia me-review!;D karena buat saya 'one review one spirit and one love':D Saya menerima segala bentuk kritikan, concrit, saran atau mungkin flame? dengan senang hati^^ So don't forget to...**

 **.**

 **Review^^**

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**


End file.
